


浪漫的事（沈浩然 & 高访，有车，高家四重奏番外）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 沈浩然高访
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	浪漫的事（沈浩然 & 高访，有车，高家四重奏番外）

身边人都说高访是个不浪漫的人，虽然高访不这么觉得，也并不知道旁人是怎么归纳总结出这个结论的，但谈及这个词的场景他还是记得几个的。

有一次是在公司年会的第二天，早上开完工作会，他陪占南弦去天台吹风。  
占南弦看起来心情很糟，站在浅宇最高的位置俯瞰整个城市，眸间却看不到任何情绪。  
曾经这是占南弦的梦想，而如今...  
占南弦说，他觉得自己就是个人渣。高访不知怎么安慰他，只能拍拍他的肩膀，说了几句不痛不痒的废话。  
占南弦这个人呐，不是什么拎不清的混账小子，迷失的方向，早晚都会找回来。况且感情这个事，如人饮水吧。  
天台的风挺大，冻得高访一激灵，一个大喷嚏一下子就破坏了感伤的氛围。占南弦回过神，甩甩头发说，不想了，说说你吧。  
高访疑惑，问，说我什么。  
占南弦递给他张纸巾，打趣道，为爱飙车，挺浪漫啊。  
高访白了他一眼，指指自己快淌出来的鼻涕，你管这叫浪漫。  
占南弦倚住天台的栏杆扶手，好整以暇地看着高访，看了一会之后似笑非笑地说，你他妈也是个人渣，外热内冷，净给人家未成年无端的希望。  
高访一边擦鼻涕，一边纠正他，错，我是外硬内硬，钢铁直男，出淤泥而不染的那种。  
占南弦捣了他肩膀一杵子，哪片淤泥能产出你这么个戏精的白莲花？  
艹。  
然后两人都笑了。  
笑归笑，但笑过之后，占南弦神色认真了起来。  
你呀，也别老死死叼着心里那两片嫩肉不给人看，偶尔也得把你那蚌壳打开。  
高访不置可否，心里头琢磨着占南弦是从哪儿学的这么个抽象的说法。  
然后他手机响了，占南弦探头扫了一眼屏显。  
呦，敲门的鹬来了。  
高访瞪了他一眼，犹豫了一秒，没接。  
可能那个时候高访自己都没意识到，他的嘴角在那一刻是微微上翘的。

后来的一次，是他和沈浩然刚确认了关系。小孩儿在音乐比赛里拿了名次，哼哼唧唧非要奖励。  
高访心想，估计就是AJ，switch这种年轻人爱玩的东西，没成想沈浩然说要他亲手做顿饭。  
话说出口了，也不好收回来。言而有信这词儿还是高访常教沈浩然的呢。沈浩然耸眉耷眼地问他不行吗？  
高访想说要不你换一个，AJ，switch我都给你买喽。结果话到嘴边，绕着舌尖转了三圈儿，换成了个单字节。  
行。  
高访也没怎么做过饭，几个弟弟小的时候倒是帮他妈打过下手。好在沈浩然也不挑，一副你做什么我就吃什么的模样。  
高访在厨房里正忙活的时候，沈浩然抄兜倚在厨房拉门上吃零食。  
工作有条不紊，做菜却手忙脚乱。这个时刻出现在高总视线里的人，都给他平添了一分烦躁，高访看到沈浩然心气不顺，说，别在这儿摆酷，回屋坐着去。  
沈浩然也不走，瞪着双狗狗眼，高哥，你说咱俩能在一起一辈子吗？  
小屁孩，你是不是言情剧看多了？高访心想，你才多大呀，就想一辈子这么长的事儿。  
沈浩然瘪下嘴角，高哥，你怎么这么不懂浪漫呢？  
得，还真是言情剧看多了。  
高访心不在焉地答话，一辈子多长啊，我可不敢保证。  
况且他俩年纪快差了一轮，谁知道最后会是谁先腻了谁呢，高访想。  
屁股被突然捏了一下。  
唉，你这小屁孩儿…...一转头，被亲了一口的饼干渣子。  
沈浩然心情倒是不错，蹦蹦跳跳地回客厅，高访一瞅锅里。  
得，改菜谱吧。

后来高访把颜色看着诡异、味道闻着奇妙的意面端到沈浩然面前，小孩儿就跟被切断了味觉神经一样，吃得津津有味。  
好吃么？  
好吃！  
高访不敢苟同，他在厨房的时候偷偷尝了一口，那滋味叫一个酸爽。  
高哥你这手艺还挺独特。  
高访心想，不及你口味独特。  
高访把自己面前那盘子也推到沈浩然跟前。  
你吃，你吃，你多吃点，你还在长身体。  
好嘞！

再后来，就是在一起第一年的那个七夕。  
沈浩然说，高哥，我请你看电影吧。  
高访那个时候正在做一份企划案，眼睛都没从屏幕上离开，就给直接否决了，说，不去。  
那我请你去游乐园。  
不去。  
那......我带你去飙车？  
高访抬头看了沈浩然一眼，又扫了眼快到底的文档，说你有什么事就直说吧。  
沈浩然紧张得不行，双手夹在膝盖里头，舌头都快捋不直了。  
他说，我......我想和你深入交流一下子。  
高访闻言敲了下手腕的iwatch，现在时间不晚，明天又是个周末。  
扣上笔电，他往沙发上一靠，翘起了二郎腿。  
行啊，交流吧。  
啊？  
啊什么啊？高访内心好笑，站起来拎起浴巾就去了浴室。

脱下衣服，高总从镜子里头看到自己身体的时候，不免有些失落。  
常年不见阳光，皮肤透着一股不怎么健康的白。再加上疏于锻炼，幸而还不到身材走钟的年纪，但也没沈浩然那么漂亮的线条。  
高访也不知道小孩儿会不会对这样的自己感兴趣，结果客厅里就传来叮铃咣啷翻找东西的声响。高访心一横，算了，走一步算一步吧。  
裹着浴巾出来的时候，沈浩然脱的就剩条底裤，局促不安地在床上翻腾。高访扫了一眼，嘿，尺寸还不小。  
沈浩然倒像条等待投喂的小狼狗，一见他人，就急吼吼地冲过去，还差点被床脚绊倒。  
两人抱啃着倒在床垫里，沈浩然解开他浴衣的样子就像在拆礼物，高访的心脏也跟着扑通扑通，直到他看到小狼狗的眼睛都亮了，吊在嗓子边的一口气才算咽回去。

年轻人就是好，指那儿打那儿，前戏漫长而细致，一反沈浩然急躁的性子，高访估计小狼狗可能把这辈子的耐心都耗尽了。  
好不容易到正菜了，小狼狗犹豫了半天，没有下一步动作。  
高访撑起上半身问，你到底会不会？  
沈浩然心虚，会，会，我看了很多片子，知道前列腺在xxx  
高访赶紧捂住他的嘴，心说这也不是生理卫生课，谁让你讲解人体构造图了。  
沈浩然还在犹豫，拿着手指头在扩张好的穴口磨蹭，高访不耐烦了，用后脚跟踢他，赶紧吧，这么折腾天都亮了。  
年轻人就是不能激。沈浩然一咬牙就进去了。高访这才知道理论和实践还真是差别挺大的，牙都要咬碎了，还得耐心地指导高访该往哪儿戳。  
幸好沈浩然人上道儿，学得也快，顶了没几下就摸出了门道。跟雪地里扔了一串鞭炮，炸得快感四下乱窜。

沈浩然摸着他身体，一边动，一面嘀咕，你怎么这么瘦。不是什么动听的情话，高访却觉得心窝一热，很没骨气地提前缴械。  
他捂着脸不敢看沈浩然，感觉沈浩然注视他的眼神都是揶揄的味道。  
沈浩然把他精液摸得胸膛都是，然后咯咯地笑，继续慢悠悠地顶高访的敏感点，高潮的余韵就被拉得很长。  
高访这人就有一个缺点，容易得意忘形，下边被顶弄舒服，嘴上也没把门的。沈浩然贴在他耳朵根儿，软乎乎地叫哥。高访脑子一抽，说，你这语气咋跟小姐似的。  
说完就恨不得抽上自己两个嘴巴。沈浩然也不顶了，沉着脸看了他一会儿，高访感觉小孩儿眼睛里欲火都烧成了怒火，不及解释，就被人掼着胯大操大干了起来。  
高访被干得意识恍惚，身下的床单被自己抓得乱七八糟。快到临界点的时候，沈浩然把东西送到最里面，肉贴着肉，声音沙哑地唤他，这回不是哥了，是高访。

高访，  
高访，  
我喜欢你。

好像真有很久没听过“喜欢你”这三个字了，高访混沌不清地想，成年人的世界里，很少出现这个词儿，陌生人试探又远离，交际都觉得累，谁还愿意交心？  
他的名字用沈浩然依旧年少的声音叫出来有种莫名的催情效果。高访耳根发烫，头皮发麻，心脏鼓擂得更是不像话。于是当沈浩然在他体内射精的时候，又不争气地交代了一回。

结束之后，沈浩然也不放开，就着下面相连的状态趴在他身上厮磨。  
高访被他压的喘不上气，伸手去推他肩膀，沈浩然却抓住他手指叼在嘴里，一根根地舔，含糊不清地说，你刚刚说了。  
高访扶额说，刚刚意识不清不作数。  
沈浩然咬着他的食指指腹，不依不饶，那你现在再说一遍。  
高访干脆装傻说，不知道你在说什么。  
你知道！  
我不知...唔...  
你知道。  
你说，你要和我一辈子在一起。


End file.
